fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure
is the third and final season of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. The season will air after the events of Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure will let the Pretty Cures go against the great king of demons and true leader of the Yokai clan. Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure is also known as and is the third season of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky generations. Story :See: List of Episodes After the leader of the Yokai has been purified by the power of the elements, combined with the power of the rainbow, the borders between the world of humans and the world of beneath has started to crack. As a result of that, the keeper of the worlds has disappeared, causing the demons and ghosts crawling across the world of humans. In order to prevent chaos being spread, the Pretty Cures will have to team up with the new keeper of the worlds and fight back the evil powers. Characters Pretty Cures * Rubina is a pretty typical middle school student. However, her personality is unique, while she appears like the tomboy, cool, leader of a group, she is actually a playful young child. She loves everything that is cute and gets excited very fast. Rubina's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of burning fire of hope. * Kopal, the 14 year old daughter of the famous actress Yoiki Topaz, is a smart and reliable young girl, who cares a lot about others, especially those who are close to her. She is a proud member of the student’s council and very popular at her school. Kopal's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the light of miracles. * Kohaku is a first year middle school student, who dreams about travelling around the world one day. For that, she is already studying different languages. However, currently she only speaks Japanese and English, but is taking French classes at the moment. Kohaku's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the sparkling light of tomorrow. * Jade is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. She is determined to always do her best and never give up on anything. Jade's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the hurricanes. * Ciel is a rather collected middle school student. She likes traditional stuff and even joined the Traditional Japanese club at her school. She is very calm and tries to stay positive. While being grown up inside a pretty wild and modern family, Ciel also likes silent situations. Ciel's alter ego is , an elemental warrior, who uses the power of the calm snow. * Pearl is a pretty stubborn young girl, who hardly trusts anyone when it comes to Pretty Cure. She wants to fight on her own and tends to fight with others. She has a big pride and hates being told that she needs to accept others. But she is also a cute school girl who loves Water Candy and little kittens. Pearl's alter ego is , an rainbow warrior, who uses the power of the future heart. * Mizuki is a cool and confident middle school student attending the Shiro Private Middle School. Mizuki loves dancing and would love to join a dance group one day. However, Mizuki is rather stubborn and gets annoyed pretty fast. That's why people tend to leave her alone. Mizuki's alter ego is , an rainbow warrior, who uses the power of the moon. * Alejandra is a calm and nice little girl, who gets worried about her actions once she meets new people. While she is usually collected but also cheerful, she gets nervous around people she doesn't know. When first moving to Japan, Jana appeared to be quite arrogant. Alejandra's alter ego is , the connection between the world of humans and the demon world. Mascots * Cerise is the partner of Tenaka Rubina/Cure Phoenix. Cerise is one of the Elemera, who came to earth after feeling the threat of a darkness crossing the world of light. * Anzu is the partner of Asahi Kohaku/Cure Sunrise. Anzu is one of the Elemera, who came to earth after feeling the threat of a darkness crossing the world of light. * Citrine is the partner of Yoiki Kopal/Cure Vivid. Citrine is one of the Elemera, who came to earth after feeling the threat of a darkness crossing the world of light. * Lime is the partner of Kimidori Jade/Cure Avril. Anzu is one of the Elemera, who came to earth after feeling the threat of a darkness crossing the world of light. * Viridian is the partner of Yukinobana Ciel/Cure Crystal. Anzu is one of the Elemera, who came to earth after feeling the threat of a darkness crossing the world of light. * Isabella is one of the new Guardlings. Isabella is Pearl's fairy partner and transformation partner. She guards the power of the future heart. She ends her sentences with "~beru". * Sumire is a young Guardling from Skyriver, who wields the power of moonlight. Sumire is Ozora Mizuki's fairy, who usually ends her sentences with "~sumi". * She is a young demon child coming from the hidden country of Orien. While being born as a demon, Lilith is pacifistic and easily scared by a lot things. Due to her cute appearance, some people don't consider her as a demon. Lilith's greatest wish is peace for everyone. The World Beneath * Samael is a fallen angel, who is all over the world considered as the current leader of the demonic circle. While the main forces of demons is located in the capital of the hidden country of Orien, Samael travels around the world. He is currently staying at Japan. * Jelica is a demon originating from beneath Europe, who traveled to Japan, in order to support their leader on his journey. Jelica is a demonic lady with a fiery personality, who is determined to do everything to support Samael. * Jasper is a demon originating from beneath North America, who traveled to Japan, in order to support their leader on his journey. Jasper is a calm and very gentle man-like demon, who prefers to attack from distance and out of the shadows, instead of charging for an offensive fight. * Foka is a demon originating from beneath Russia, who traveled to Japan, in order to support their leader on his journey. Foka is an introvert demon who appears to be isolated from the other demons. He was dragged to come to Japan by Bao-Chang. Despite being introvert, Foka is quite agressive. * Bao-Chang is a demon originating from beneath China, who traveled to Japan, in order to support their leader on his journey. Bao-Chang is an outgoing demon, who seems to have a crush on the Russian demon Foka. She has a quite lovely-dovely personality, which may get annoying at some times. * Cruz is a demon originating from beneath South America, who traveled to Japan, in order to support their leader on his journey. Cruz is a crious demon, who is interested in the world of humans. But due to his agressive nature, he accidently starts fights when asking questions. * Beneath are demonic monsters that are used in order to shallow the light and energy of the world of light. The Beneath are created in order to power the great demonic circle. The Beneath can only be summoned by high ranked demons from all over the world. Other Characters Locations Items Movies Merchandise Trivia *Among all of the villains, Jasper and Cruz are the only ones to have English names. *''Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure'' is the season with the least episodes in the whole Sky Pretty Cure Universe, beating The Final Sky Pretty Cure that has 22 episodes.. References Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina's main series Category:Action Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Mythology Themed Series